dcmoviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Timothy Drake (Batman Unlimited)
Timothy "Tim" Drake was the third Robin before taking up the mantle of Red Robin and is the current protege of Batman. Biography ''Batman Unlimited: Animal Instincts On the night of several animal-related crimes, Robin trained in the Batcave with two robots. He still retained a habit of dropping his shoulder in hand to hand combat. While Bruce Wayne and Oliver Queen attended the Aviary's grand opening gala, Red Robin watched a live feed broadcast through Wayne's contact lens to the Batcave. He requested, in vain, some pigs in a blanket, sliders, and handful of crab puffs. Lacking the analysis Batman has, Red Robin failed to find the pattern in the 11 thefts. Batman later realized the Gotham Zoo was the 12 theft. Batman, Nightwing, Red Robin, Green Arrow and Flash staked out the zoo and eventually confronted the Animilitia. Man-Bat heard Red Robin preparing his bo staff and alerted the others. Nightwing and Red Robin searched a bat exhibit and found Man-Bat asleep. Red Robin impulsively threw a Birdarang at Man-Bat's head. Swarmed by all the bats, in the confusion, Man-Bat grabbed Robin by one of his legs and flew outside. Nightwing pursued and threw an electrified baton at Man-Bat. He dropped Red Robin into a flamingo pond. Red Robin took to his Redbird motorcycle, gave Green Arrow a lift, and caught up with the Batmobile. Arrow took aim at the Fire Bat but it returned fire and destroyed the bike. Arrow and Robin jumped onto a police hover car and directed the police officer to follow the bat. Arrow fired another arrow and got the car destroyed. Robin swung away on a grapnel line with the officer. As the heroes analyzed the Cyber-Animals in the Batcave, Red Robin was unable to hack them on account on the next generation engineering. It was determined they needed the robots' creator Dr. Langstrom. Robin stayed behind to continue trying to hack them. Langstrom willingly complied but only had three hours before Batman's antidote wore off and the Man-Bat serum took over again. Robin protested locking Langstrom up nonetheless. As everyone made preparations, Red Robin stated the obvious and noted how the Flash could kill himself if he didn't run at the right speed into the Penguin's force field. While the others went to the Aviary, Red Robin stayed at the Batcave and waited for the force field to drop. Once Flash succeeded in destroying one of the transmitters, Robin finished uploading a computer virus that took every Cyber-Animal, except the three they hacked, offline. However, Man-Bat escaped his confines. Robin tried to reach Langstrom but was forced to jump on Man-Bat. As he flew into the city, Robin finally made contact and Langstrom took control of his body. Red Robin flew off and dropped towards a certain death. He saved Robin and flew to the Aviary. Robin helped the others prepare to generate a force field over all of Gotham City and save it from the Midas Heart asteroid. When Dr. Langstrom returned to his human form due to exposure from the tractor beam power surge, he thanked Red Robin for believing in him. As the heroes departed, Red Robin jumped on the back of the hacked Fire Bat and challenged Batman and Ace to a race to the Batcave. Batman Unlimited: Monster Mayhem On Halloween night, Batman and Red Robin joined the pursuit of Solomon Grundy and Silver Banshee. They were impeded when Banshee caused a cave-in blocking the entrance to a road tunnel. Back at the Batcave, he was engrossed with Gogo Shoto's "Armageddon Days 4" video game and explained Shoto's skills to Batman and Alfred Pennyworth. He didn't see much use for a museum with the abundance of technology. The night of Gotham Museum's gala opening for a new Inca installation, the Joker and Clayface stole the Inca Rose Stone. Red Robin joined the pursuit from Fire Bat. He was doused in Clayface's mud for his troubles. Once Joker unleashed his Digital Laughing Virus on the city, the Fire Bat malfunctioned. Green Arrow shot of his grapnel arrows and saved Robin. They executed a raid on the Joker's hideout on the Gotham Boardwalk. Red Robin entered the main building and evaded Clayface. He found Cyborg offline in a stasis pod and released Shoto. Clayface attacked Red Robin. When he came to, there were two Gogo Shotos. In order to discern the real Shoto, Red Robin asked how to defeat the flamethrower zombie boss in "Armageddon Days 4." The real Shoto quickly replied a sniper rifle. Robin threw some gas pellets into Clayface once he revealed himself and made a play. Clayface collapsed and was imprisoned in a tube. Robin then asked Shoto how to get across the mine field in level nine. The Joker returned with Ace, Cyborg, the Batmobile, and the Batplane under his control. On the run from Cyborg, Robin gave Shoto details to meet later and brought out his Hoverboard to use. He tried to plead with Cyborg in vain. Batman, Nightwing, and Green Arrow came to his aid and electrocuted Cyborg into submission. Robin met up with Shoto, blindfolded him and took him to the Batcave to help with preparations to take the Joker and his virus down. During the Joker's parade, Red Robin landed on Clayface's float and tossed three fast-hardening powdered cement balls into him. Before Clayface could attack, he solidified into a statue. Once again, they were forced to fight Cyborg. Robin bounced off Solomon Grundy's float and nailed Cyborg with his staff. Luckily, Batman defeated Joker's artificial intelligence and Cyborg was freed. Joker tried a second upload and terrorized the city in his Robo Rampage Armor. With all technology still offline, several World War II vehicles were borrowed from the Gotham Museum. Nightwing and Red Robin drove some motorcycles. Robin admitted he was glad there was a history museum around. They pelted the armor with explosives then Arrow destroyed it with a tank. After Batman and Cyborg saved the world and stopped the Joker, Red Robin helped comb the bay for him but came up with nothing. Powers and Abilities *Gadgetry *Hand-to-Hand Combat (Advanced) *Martial Arts Equipment *Stick Fighting Relationships *Bruce Wayne/Batman - Leader and guardian. *Oliver Queen/Green Arrow - Teammate. *Dick Grayson/Nightwing - Teammate. *The Flash - Teammate. *Victor Stone/Cyborg - Teammate. *Commissioner Jim Gordon - Ally. *Kirk Langstrom/Man-Bat - Enemy turned ally. *The Penguin - Enemy. *Cheetah - Enemy. *Killer Croc - Enemy. *Silverback - Enemy. *The Joker - Enemy. *Solomon Grundy - Enemy. *Silver Banshee - Enemy. *Scarecrow - Enemy. *Basil Karlo/Clayface - Enemy. Appearances/Voice Actors *Batman Unlimited (2 films) **Batman Unlimited: Animal Instincts'' (First appearance) - Yuri Lowenthal **''Batman Unlimited: Monster Mayhem'' - Yuri Lowenthal Behind the scenes To be added Trivia * In the comics, Tim was the third Robin, before being replaced by Damian Wayne. He was also shown to be a great detective, as he was able to deduce the identities of Batman and the original Robin when he saw Robin perform an acrobatic move that could only Ben performed by a member of the Flying Graysons, Dick Grayson’s biological family. * The Red Robin identity originated in the miniseries, “Kingdom Come”, and was used by Dick Grayson in that continuity. Gallery ''Batman Unlimited: Animal Instincts'' Nightwing & Red Robin BMUAI.png Nightwing & Red Robin BMUAI 4.png Nightwing & Red Robin BMUAI 3.png Nightwing & Red Robin BMUAI 2.png Nightwing & Red Robin BMUAI 1.png Tumblr nobio9fch11rl14rno10 1280.png The Team BMAI.png The Team BMAI 2.png The Team BMAI 1.png The Team & Kirk Langstrom BMAI.png Green Arrow Red Robin Nightwing BMUAI.png Green Arrow Red Robin Nightwing BMUAI 1.png Green Arrow Red Robin Nightwing Batman BMUAI.png The Flash Nightwing Red Robin BMUAI.png Green Arrow Red Robin Batman BMUAI 1.png Green Arrow Red Robin Batman BMUAI.png Green Arrow & Red Robin BMUAI 1.png Green Arrow & Red Robin BMUAI 2.png Green Arrow & Red Robin BMUAI.png Red Robin Batman Alfred BMUAI.png Red Robin & Batman BMUAI 1.png Red Robin & Batman BMUAI 2.png Red Robin & Batman BMUAI 3.png Red Robin & Batman BMUAI 4.png Red Robin & Batman BMUAI 5.png Red Robin & Batman BMUAI 6.png Red Robin & Batman BMUAI 7.png Red Robin & Batman BMUAI 8.png Red Robin & Batman BMUAI 9.png Red Robin & Batman BMUAI.png Red Robin & Batman in the Batcave BMUAI.png Red Robin & Kirk Langstrom BMUAI.png Red Robin & Man-Bat BMUAI 1.png Red Robin & Man-Bat BMUAI 2.png Red Robin & Man-Bat BMUAI.png Red Robin Batman Kirk Langstrom BMUAI.png Red Robin BMUAI 1.png Red Robin BMUAI 2.png Red Robin BMUAI 3.png Red Robin BMUAI 4.png Red Robin BMUAI 5.png Red Robin BMUAI 6.png Red Robin BMUAI 7.png Red Robin BMUAI 8.png Red Robin BMUAI 9.png Red Robin BMUAI 10.png Red Robin BMUAI 11.png Red Robin BMUAI 12.png Red Robin BMUAI 13.png Red Robin BMUAI 14.png Red Robin BMUAI 15.png Red Robin BMUAI 16.png Red Robin BMUAI.png ''Batman Unlimited: Monster Mayhem'' Tumblr nsh5j8wBs71rl14rno3 1280.png The Bad Guys get Caught BMUMM.png tumblr_nsh5whJiVt1rl14rno1_1280.png tumblr_nsh5whJiVt1rl14rno2_1280.png tumblr_nsh5whJiVt1rl14rno3_1280.png tumblr_nsh64foQGf1rl14rno1_1280.png tumblr_nsh64foQGf1rl14rno2_1280.png tumblr_nsh64foQGf1rl14rno3_1280.png tumblr_nsh64foQGf1rl14rno4_1280.png tumblr_nsh64foQGf1rl14rno5_1280.png tumblr_nsh64foQGf1rl14rno6_1280.png tumblr_nsh64foQGf1rl14rno7_1280.png tumblr_nsh64foQGf1rl14rno8_1280.png tumblr_nsh64foQGf1rl14rno9_1280.png tumblr_nsh64foQGf1rl14rno10_1280.png Green Arrow & Red Robin BMUMM.png Green Arrow & Red Robin BMUMM 3.png Green Arrow & Red Robin BMUMM 2.png Green Arrow & Red Robin BMUMM 1.png Green Arrow Red Robin Batman BMUMM .png The Team BMUMM.png The Team BMUMM 7.png The Team BMUMM 6.png The Team BMUMM 5.png The Team BMUMM 4.png The Team BMUMM 3.png The Team BMUMM 2.png The Team BMUMM 1.png Green Arrow Red Robin Batman BMUMM 1.png Nightwing Red Robin Batman BMUMM.png Nightwing & Red Robin BMUMM.png Nightwing & Red Robin BMUMM 4.png Nightwing & Red Robin BMUMM 3.png Nightwing & Red Robin BMUMM 2.png Nightwing & Red Robin BMUMM 1.png See Also *Tim Drake Category:Batman Characters Category:Batman Unlimited Characters Category:Batman Unlimited: Animal Instincts characters Category:Batman Unlimited: Monster Mayhem characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters with Martial arts skills